


even if the sun hasn't risen yet

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [18]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Minor Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Partying, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: David is summoned to Katherine's party to pick his boyfriend up





	even if the sun hasn't risen yet

**Author's Note:**

> Day #18: Soft

David wakes to his phone buzzing on his bedside table. In a disoriented mess, he answers it with a mumbled hello, wincing when he hears the party blasting through the other end.

“Davey!”

Holding the phone back from his ear, David shakes himself awake to see the caller ID as Jack, but the voice is definitely not Jack. 

“What are you doing with Jack’s phone?” David sighs, falling back onto his pillows. 

A glance at his clock lets him know it’s four in the morning and he has to work at seven. He had declined going to this party for a reason.

“Jacky boy asked me to call you,” Spot slurs, making David work extra hard to understand Spot amongst the noise.”He needs you to pick him up.”

Spot giggles and David pinches the bridge of his nose. Seeing as Spot is a mess, he knows most of the other party-goers are not much better. Throwing the blankets off of him, David grabs the nearest sweatpants and heads out the front door, still listening to Spot talk to other people through the phone.

“Race, Racetrack,” Spot sings and David interrupts before it can get any worse.

“What’s Jack doing, Sean?”

There is a stale silence on the other end and David puts the phone on speaker as he starts his car.

“He’s sleeping.” Spot’s voice drips with malice, but David pays no mind.

“Is he on his side?” David checks, hoping Jack hasn’t drank himself to a visit to the emergency room. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Spot mutters amongst Race’s call of, “Is that Davey?”

Other voices chorus in and David rubs his temple when he hears Sarah screech. He’s thankful the roads are quiet, not that the drive is very far anyway.

Pulling into Katherine’s driveway, David manages to find a place to park as Sarah gushes on and on about Katherine. He manages to ask if he’ll have to bring her home too, but Katherine’s sober voice cuts in, putting David’s worries to ease. 

Even when he approaches the front door, David keeps everyone on speaker and lets himself in to find them in the spacious house. Some are still going strong, but David easily locates the ones he needs hovering around Jack on the couch. 

“Spot kept running away,” Katherine scowls, handing Jack’s phone to David. “Otherwise you would’ve been talking to me. Jack’s fine, he had a few beers but I’ve been checking on him.”

She adds a small, “Unlike some,” and points her head towards Spot and Race overtaking another couch. 

Sarah is sat next to Jack, her eyes drooping, but she gives David a small smile reaching out to him. David takes his sister’s hand, asking her the usual questions and is surprised to find her mind is more sleep-deprived than drunk. Katherine takes Sarah’s other hand as she affirms that Sarah is well taken care of, pointing out the fact that her house has several guest bedrooms. The corners of David’s mouth twitch, grateful for Katherine’s help and he moves to shake Jack awake.

“Let’s go home, Jack,” David holds his hand against Jack’s neck, the skin warm to his freezing hands. 

Jumping awake, Jack stares at David, his gaze unfocused as he grins. “My hero.”

“Okay,” David rolls his eyes, throwing Jack’s arm around his neck. “Katherine, you good?”

Katherine waves her reassurance and glancing around the room once, David sets out. He keeps Jack awake with idle conversation, propping him up in the passenger seat before getting into the car himself and driving them home. 

Out of the corner of his eye, David can see Jack’s head roll around as he tries to stay awake and David holds out his hand, letting Jack grasp onto it for stability.

“You’re the best, Davey,” Jack smiles, his hand squeezing the life out of David’s. 

Gritting through the pain, David returns the expression which pleases Jack enough to settle back into the seat, his eyes straining to focus on the road. 

David breathes a sigh of relief when they finally arrive home and this time, it isn’t as much of a struggle to get Jack into the house. Laying him down on his bed, David helps Jack settle before crawling in on the other side. He checks Jack once more before rolling on his side, reminding himself to put water and aspirin near Jack in a few hours. 

The breath on his neck and the arm wrapping around his waist makes David jump a little, but he soon relaxes into the hold, his hand falling on top of Jack’s.

“I gotta stop going to Katherine’s parties,” Jack mumbles into David’s back. 

David laughs a little at this and he brings Jack’s hand up, giving his palm a small kiss as they melt into each other. Even if he does have to be up soon, David can’t find it in himself to be truly upset as Jack and him savor this moment together before Jack has to deal with an impending hangover.

**Author's Note:**

> ay first javid story
> 
>  
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
